


NYPD

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [38]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Vin x twin!Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	NYPD

“What do you mean ‘you can’t track her’?” Clint stared at Parker and Tony.

Tony gave him a bored look. “I’m not sure what part of that is tripping you up.” He said sarcastically. “She must have shut her phone off.” He pointed out. “She’s been gone all afternoon. There’s no telling where she is.”

Vin sighed. “Like I said, she was at our old tattoo shop a bit ago, but I can’t say from there.” He told them. “None of our old friends would talk to us. I’m afraid what would happen if she’s seen in that part of town- alone.”

Parker paled, worried for your safety even more now. “So, what? We’re supposed to wait?” He asked, slightly panicked.

“Suit up and look? You and Tony?” Vin suggested. “That’s the only thing that comes to mind.”

Clint’s phone rang, and they all hoped it was you. Even if you were calling from another phone, not wanting to be tracked. “Hello?” He breathed.

“Mr. Barton?” Came a voice he didn’t recognize.

“This is.” He looked confused, shrugging to the others.

“Do you know a Y/N Y/L/N?” She asked, making his confusion turn to worry. He was scared this was a hospital or something.

“Yes.” He answered, keeping his voice calm.

“This is the NYPD. She was arrested for breaking and entering, along with a list of other chargers. As she’s a minor, we’re bound by law to inform you.”

He paused. “I’m sorry, she’s been arrested?!” He asked, and everyone’s eyebrows shot up at that.

* * *

Your hands were cuffed in front of you, your makeup was smeared, and you wanted to pass out on the nearest bench. Instead, you were being led to an interrogation room. As soon as you entered, you scoffed, seeing your father, Vin, Parker, and the others. “What were you thinking?” Clint asked, livid.

“Oh, bite me.” You snapped, wavering on your feet. “Mom changed the stupid lock. How else was I supposed to get in that shithole?”

“Why were you even there?” Vin asked. “I never thought you’d want to go back.”

You shrugged. “I mean, the once unbreakable twin bond is clearly gone.” Your eyes were on Vin. “And I’m just the afterthought, right?” Your eyes snapped to Clint. “I thought I’m not really completely trusted, so what the hell?” Your gaze went to Parker for a split second, then back to Clint. “I figured if I got those pictures than maybe I would be more than just a second thought.” You told them.

“Hurt feelings isn’t a reason to get yourself in the back of a cop car.” Clint chastised. “We thought you were taken again or had gotten hurt!”

“So, it’s completely okay to feel pushed aside like an old unwanted toy?” You glared at him. “Either tell them to put me back in that fucking cell, or get me out of here so I can be alone.”

He eyed the officer that was standing in the corner by the door. “We’ll be by to pick her up in the morning.” He effectively earned a surprised look from everyone with that.

Your heart broke at that. “Thanks a lot, Clint.” You told him before you were led from the room, near tears. He didn’t deny that you were an afterthought, and Vin didn’t deny the bond was broken.

* * *

“Tell me that was a joke.” Vin glared at his father. “You can’t leave her over night alone!” He shouted. “She’s never been here alone!”

Clint shook his head. “She was gone, all afternoon.” He pointed out. “She couldn’t have gotten herself killed.”

“No one even knew she was gone!” Vin countered. “NONE of us noticed.” The statement not only made him feel bad, but the rest of the team as well.

“At least we know she’s safe here.” Clint sighed.

“Clint. You can’t be serious about leaving her.” Steve said gently. “I know her ways of coping weren’t right, but she was coping.”

“We don’t know if she’s safe here, Dad. Who can say that none of those cops are in the back pocket of someone who would use her against you?” He pointed out. “Who’s to say word won’t get around to whoever is in that cell with her? If she stays, I stay. And I will punch a cop to get thrown in there.”

Clint stared at him before sighing. “Dammit.” He breathed, rubbing his face. “Okay, someone come with me.” He walked out, looking for an officer.

* * *

As Clint, Steve, Vin, and the officer neared the cells, they heard a commotion and rushed towards the cell it was coming from. Yours.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” They heard your voice before a loud ‘crack’ echoed through the hall. Clint skid to a stop, his stomach dropping.

Vin continued walking to the cell, picking up his pace with the officer. “Y/N!” He called out, his heart hammering in his chest.

The officer unlocked the cell quickly before going in, everyone holding their breaths as she pulled you out. The other inmates watched, still riled up.

Your hand was busted up, made clear by the red. You were standing however, making everyone let out a relieved sigh. “What now?” You asked, seeing them. “Come to lecture me again? This time about fighting some scumbag?”

“We’re going home.” Steve said gently, offering his arm to help hold you up.

While you looked at him confused, you accepted his help. “Not sure what changed your mind, but thanks.”

Steve eyed Clint to say something.

“Dad was just trying to scare you. It was stupid.” Vin stood on your other side. You just nodded, still beyond hurt.

You leaned into Steve on the walk back to the cars. You slid in next to him, not looking at anyone else. Your eyes remained on your hand, and you knew that you would have to go to see Bruce. “You’re hand is likely broken.” Steve told you.

You nodded. “Go with me?” You muttered. Parker looked down, hurt that you hadn’t asked him. Then again, you felt he didn’t trust you.

Steve nodded, squeezing your shoulder. He eyed the rest of the team that was in the car, feeling bad about the entire situation. He’d try to talk to you later, and hopefully help you a bit.

“I feel sick.” You groaned, closing your eyes.

“Do you need us to stop the car?” Clint asked.

You shook your head slightly. “No.” You breathed through it.

Steve was quick to open the door for you the second the car stopped. As soon as you were out, you leaned your good hand on your knee and breathed deeply. The fresh air helped you feel less nauseous and you stood slowly. “Let’s get this arm checked out.” You sighed. “Please, not everyone.” You sent a weak glare to your dad, brother, and boyfriend before leaning on Steve.

“Of course.” He nodded, leading you towards Bruce’s lab. “Anything else hurting?” He asked.

“Not right now, but I can tell I’m not gonna be saying that in the morning…” You sighed. “Sorry you got stuck with me.” You told him, feeling like you were becoming a burden to everyone. “I know you’d rather be doing anything else right now.”

“Hey, I offered.” He assured you. “And no, not really. I have a boring life outside of crime fighting.” He said lightly. “I’m just glad that you’re safe.”

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” You waved to Bruce with your good hand as you walked in, noting he was already prepared with bandages. “Word travels fast, I guess.” You noted.

“Your dad texted me.” Bruce told you.

You shrugged and made a noise as Steve lifted you and set you on the table with ease.

“Didn’t want you getting dizzy.” He told you. You gave him an appreciative smile at that and opted to lay down, just in case.

Bruce cleaned up the wounds first. “I have black or blue casting.” He told you. “I’ll go with blue.” He said right away, knowing you probably didn’t want to match Clint.

“Blue sounds good.” You agreed. The casting felt weird, but it was sobering you quickly.

“Probably only a few weeks with this.” Bruce told you. “Not as bad as a wrist break.” He added. “Still, you’ll need to learn to do everything with your left hand for now.”

“Not like I’ll be doing anything anyway.” You blinked up at the high ceilings. All you wanted was to get back into your room, and lock the door.

Bruce nodded silently, helping you sit up once he was done. “Come see me tomorrow?”

You sighed, but agreed. “Sure.” You told him. You were surprised to see Steve still standing there. “I can get back okay, I think.”

“I’m still gonna walk with you.” Steve said gently.

You nodded, not wanting to argue. You got off the bed slowly before walking out with the blonde, waving to Bruce as you did. Bruce gave you a small wave in return.

“I can show you how to wrap your arm so you can shower and all that.” Steve offered quietly.

“I didn’t even think of how good that would feel right now.” You mused. “Please?”

“Of course.” He smiled, the both of you stopping by his room for a special plastic wrap he uses. “This will make it easier than trying to hold your arm out of the shower.”

“I’ll forget and soak it.” You chuckled lightly. “I doubt that would be a good thing.”

“Moldy thing.” He agreed. When you both got to your room, he had you sit on your chair while he wrapped the cast, tucking the ends in. “There. Easy enough, but if you ever need help, just have JARVIS let me know.” He told you.

You nodded. “Thanks, Steve, but why are you being so nice to me?” You asked softly, looking at him. “I don’t get it.”

He shrugged gently. “I’ve liked you from the start, and while I’m a bit disappointed at what you pulled today, I don’t blame you.” He patted your knee. “Plus, you’ve been nice to me. Old age and all.” He smiled.

“It means a lot to me.” You told him. “And…I did get the pictures.” He raised an eyebrow. “They’re in my bag.”

“Baby you and baby Vin?” He grinned.

You chuckled, nodding. “And birthdays, Halloweens, things like that.”

“That’s awesome. I’d love to look sometime.” He shrugged with a smile. “When you’re ready.”

You reached over and wrapped your arms around him. “Thanks, Steve. I really needed a friend tonight.”

He hugged you back. “Anytime, kid.” He promised you.

You chuckled and pulled back. “I know it’s past your bedtime.” You half smirked. “Go on, old man. I’ll be fine from here.”

“I’ll be by in the morning.” He grinned, ruffling your hair. “Yeah, wash that.” He teased. “Night.” He waved before leaving. You let out a sigh, hoping that no one else came to see you before you passed out.

You shuffled to your door to close it before going to get ready for bed. Grabbing everything you needed for your shower, you yawned, knowing it would be quick.

You were grateful to be able to shower with ease and didn’t bother taking off the plastic before crashing on your bed. Almost as soon as your head hit the pillow, you were asleep.

* * *

Nat sighed. “You need sleep.” She told Clint. “We’ll figure it out in the morning.” She rubbed her hand over his shoulders. “You can’t sit up all night like this.”

“I think I just lost my daughter.” He rubbed over his face. “I think Vin lost his sister.” He swallowed thickly. “And it’s my fault!” His breathing was short. “I was ready to leave her there! And in that short time, she broke her hand. What if I had left her?”

“But you didn’t.” She said gently. “You wouldn’t have once you would’ve walked out.” Nat assured him. “You would have turned right back around.”

Clint shook his head, shoulders shaking. “I’m over here wanting more kids and I can’t handle the ones I have.” He managed, breaking Nat’s heart.

Moving to kneel in front of him, she made him look at her. “This isn’t your fault, Clint. You have been doing amazing with those two!” She reminded him. “All parents have bad days. She’s more troubled than most, and was clearly very hurt. She was coping the best way she knew how. Be thankful that it wasn’t worse. Be thankful that she didn’t overdose, or land in the hospital.”

“Almost did.” He tugged at his hair. “She’s never going to forgive me.” He blinked. “She’ll leave the second she turns eighteen and I’ll never see her again!”

Nat felt for him. “That’s not true.” She assured him. “She’ll get past this. She’s strong, but Vin has always been there by her side. She doesn’t know how to get through this without him, and she’ll learn how.” Her hand rested on his knee gently. “All you can do is be there with open arms when she wants to come back around, that’s all.”

He held her hand shakily. “What if she doesn’t want to?” His voice broke.

“She will. She loves you.” She cupped his face. “She really loves you. I know it Clint. It’s just gonna take some time.” Her thumb brushed his cheek. “You and Vin went and got matching tattoos. At their old shop. That won’t heal overnight.”

“It was my idea.” He breathed. “It was just going to be mine, and I told Vin he should get it too. She was an afterthought, and I hate myself.” He leaned into her touch.

That made her wince. “Yeah, that will be hard as hell to make up for. But at least you get why she’s hurting. It doesn’t make up for what she did, but it explains why.”

He shook his head, just leaning into her. He had never felt so mad at himself and he didn’t know how to handle it. She kissed his neck softly and rubbed his back, at a loss for words.

“Want me to take care of you?” She offered after a while.

“How so?” He breathed, pulling back to look at her, his eyes red.

“We can take a bath.” She suggested. “Or a shower, or I can give you a massage.” She just wanted to help him rest.

Clint nodded. “A bath sounds.good.”

She pecked his cheek gently before going to start one. He watched her walk away, his mood not lifting, even at the prospect of a bath with her. The guilt was eating at him and he stood, wanting to make sure you were okay.

When he finally made it to your room, he saw you sprawled on your bed, asleep. He let out a breath of relief before leaning in the doorway to watch you a minute. “You’re being creepy.” Vin half teased as he walked up to Clint.

Clint nodded. “Yeah.” He turned to him. “Can’t sleep, either?”

Vin shook his head. “Parker can’t, either.” He told him. “He’s in a guest room.”

Clint sighed. “I don’t even know what Parker did, but what I did was worse.”

“When she said she wasn’t trusted, she looked at him.” He told him. “Parker wouldn’t tell me, but he talked to Tony when we got back, so he knows.”

“Instead of being there for her, we were getting tattoos.” Clint shook his head. “I can’t even stay mad at what she did, either. I’m afraid she’ll hate me now.”

“Me, too.” Vin nodded. “I shouldn’t have even brought up the idea without her.” His gaze went to you. “I think in one day I managed to kill 17 years of closeness.”

“What’re we gonna do?” Clint chewed on his lip.

He shrugged. “I have no idea.” He sighed. “Literally no idea. She’s never been this hurt with me before.” He admitted. “I can’t even think of a time that even came close.”

Clint shook his head. “We’ll try talking to her tomorrow, yeah?” He looked at his son, and saw the heartbreak in his eyes.

Vin looked at him with a half smile. “We can try.”


End file.
